Summer to Winter
by AliveuntilDeath
Summary: Dawne Roberts Loves anime and mysteriously ends up in Vampire Knight. Rated M for safety Written fo my friends birthday!
1. Mystery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Vampire Knight. If I did it would be all yaoi all the time XD. I know I have some stories to update but I feel so lazy and also its my friends B-day on Friday SHE 3 VK. Especially Aidou Lets see how this unfolds X_X Also my friends name has been changed.**

* * *

><p>Dawne sighed. It was a hot summer day in Mason, Ohio. School had been out for two weeks and already she had nothing to do. Dawne was going to start her senior year this fall and she was excited. But the one thing that plauged her was her summer reading project. Dawne ran a hand through her black hair. She pulled out her laptop. <em>PING!<em> Dawne's IM notified.

_SixxxBVB: Hiya Dawne! :D_

Dawne looked at her computer her friend Maddi was IMing her. Dawne thought about Maddi. Maddi being a bubbly seventeen year old, Dyed her hair all kinds of color. This month it was a light purple.

_Star*Shooter: Hey Maddi :D_

_SixxxBVB: Sooooo Have you read Wuthering Heights yet? _

_Star*Shooter: Of course Why? _

_SixxxBVB: Well... I just wondered if you could lend me the notes. :/_

_Star*Shooter: Um... Why we have all summer._

_SixxxBVB: Well.. I will be gone for awhile... ;)_

_Star*Shooter: What do you mean?_

_SixxxBVB: I'm following BVB on their US tour :D_

_Star*Shooter: XD LOL you can't be serious?_

_SixxxBVB: I am! :(_

_Star*Shooter: I email the notes to you now. _

_SixxxBVB: KK I gtg My dad is pissed as usual._

Dawne logged out of IM and laid back on her bed. Dawne stared at the ceiling. She thought about what summer would be like. Dawne closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Dawne could feel the cold fall breeze on her face. She jolted awake. The night sky littered with stars. She felt something poke her side.<p>

"Are you alright?" A female voice asked Dawne looked over. Yuki Cross had discovered her. Dawne was still on her back, She sat up. Yuki held out her hand towards her. Dawne took it standing up.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked again. Dawne was in shock. First off why was it night? Secondly why was she in an anime that felt so real to her?

"I'm fine." Dawne murmured quietly. Yuki looked at her sternly now.

"You shouldn't be out at night." She said hands on her hips. Dawne chuckled.

"Will the vampires get me?" Dawne asked jokingly. Yuki froze her expression worried.

"Va-Vampires!" Yuki said acting frightened. Dawne laughed. She knew all about the Night Class. Dawne heard the cruching of footfalls and assumed it was Zero coming to scare her.

"Yuki?" A very flirtacious male voice asked. Dawne froze. She knew that voice all too well. Dawne turned around. electric blue met moss green. Hanabusa Aidou.

"Idol-I mean Aidou-Senpai!" Yuki said a surprised expression on her face. Dawne felt naked. She was only clad in a white tank top a shorts. The fall breeze blew her hair back sending shivers down her spine.

"Hello! And may I ask who this delicate little flower is?" Aidou asked grasping Dawne;s hand and kissing it. Dawne blushed. Yuki was getting worried.

"Aidou you'll scare her!" Yuki said worried. _Delicate little flower? _Since when was Dawne delicate. Granted she was short and pale. Still she wasn't delicate.

"Um... I'm Dawne Roberts." Dawne said quietly. Aidou looked at her and smiled.

"Well little flower, What may I ask what is your blood type?" Aidou asked curiously. Dawne smiled.

"I have no clue thats for me to know and you to find out." She said winking. By this point Yuki was freaking out. She looked between the two teenagers. Aidou being eighteen and Dawne seventeen. Yuki was nervous for the girl.

"Aidou get back to class!" Yuki ordered. Aidou's face fell. He sighed.

"Goodbye little flower, I pray we meet again." Aidou said. Dawne blushed. Yuki and Dawne headed towards the headmasters building.

* * *

><p>Aidou re-entered the classroom. That girl, Dawne sparked his interest. Most girls just held excitment and thrill, But this girl was interesting.<p>

"Where have you been?" Ruka asked cynical as ever. Aidou gave her a glare. Kaname was looking out the window totally ignoring the blond haired teenager.

"Leave me alone Ruka." He sighed sitting down.

* * *

><p>"Well Ms. Roberts you're enrolled." The cheerful headmaster said. Dawne smiled this totally beat summer vacation. Yuki showed her around the academy. Since it was the middle of the night Yuki had to go do guardian duties. Dawne thought about Aidou she knew that He is totally well fictacious. The thought of a drawing ever dating her was just weird. Plus its a drawing! I mean thats like totally otaku! Dawne walked towards the sun dorms. All the while thinking about Aidou.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun had began to rise. Aidou settled into bed his roomate Akatsuki Kain already fast asleep. Aidou stared at the curtained canopy. The white cotton moved in the light breeze as Aidou thought about the mysteriously pale girl who captured his thoughts. He drifted to a slow sound dream.<p>

* * *

><p>"Little flower." Aidou whispered seductively. Aidou was standing in a dark hallway. His little flower's back was turned away from him. Her pale shoulders showing, The blue dress she wore complemented her figure. Aidou could hear the music from the ballroom down the hall. Her hair which was pinned up in long black ringlets had now cascaded down her back. Aidou clad in white walked towards her the pale monlight casting dark shadows across the wall. Aidou reached Dawne he pushed her hair back kissing her shoulder lightly. Dawne gasped. She felt Aidous cold lips graze her shoulder, His lips made a light path up her shoulder snd to her neck Aidou stopped for a moment. Aidou lightly nipped her pulse point before making his way to her ear.<p>

"Little Flower, Come with me." Aidou whispered. He nipped her ear making Dawne gasp. Aidou grabbed Dawne's hand leading her to a darkened hallway. Aidou kissed her cheek. She was nervous and Aidou could totally tell. aidou heard footsteps coming towards the teenagers. Aidou backed up standing behind Dawne who froze with fear. Aidous back hit the cold stone wall of the school. Whoever was walking towards them had given up on finding them. Aidou lightly kissed her shoulder again his lips leaving a burning hot trail on Dawne's skin. Dawne was slowly realxing into Aidou. She backed up into him. Aidou started to suck on Dawne's neck. Dawne knew what was about to happen. She wasn't afriad but more excited at the idea.

"Little flower..." Aidou murmured against Dawne's neck. His fangs elognated. aidou bit gently into Dawns neck.

"Aidou!" Kain's deep voiced pierced Aidous skull.

_So it was dream... Interesting..._

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to add more to this if I get reviews (NO flames please) Also Happy Spirit week MMS students!<strong>


	2. Lithium

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Vampire Knight. If I did it would be all yaoi all the time XD. I know I have some stories to update but I feel so lazy and also its my friends B-day on Friday SHE 3 VK. Especially Aidou Lets see how this unfolds X_X Also my friends name has been changed.**

* * *

><p>Aidou was cranky. Kain stared at Aidou. Just stared. Aidou was getting that little twitch in his forehead.<p>

"What!" Aidou snapped looking at Kain. Kain looked at him before speaking.

"Where were you during class?" Kain questioned looking at him with a stern gaze. Aidou sighed laying back against his pillows. The evening sun beginning to set.

"Walking around campus." Aidou stated. He thought about that girl. Dawne Roberts. Aidou wondered if she'd be in that little group of fans.

* * *

><p>Dawne sighed. She wanted to see Aidou but she needed to get paperwork and ask for something from the headmaster. She saw the girls running past with signs and and candies. Danwe pushed past them. The sun giving the sky a rosy hue. Dawne walked towards the headmasters building. She pushed past the big doors and into the office.<p>

"Sir?" Dawne asked peeking in. The headmaster looked up from the book he was reading. He gave her a smile.

"Yes?" He asked his glasses glinting in the lamp light. Dawne stepped in carefully. She knew he would say no but it would be worth a shot and telling her story to him may work. In all seriousness this was a dream right? And since this was a dream he could say yes.

"Well I was wondering if I could be a guardian?" She asked closing her eyes. She waited for an answer when a hand fell upon her shoulder.

"Why do you want to be a guardian?" He asked calmly. She looked up at him. She tried to formulate an answer. She bit her lip.

"I do know the Moon Dorm's secret, That they're vampires." She said the headmasters face changed.

"How did you obtain that information?" He asked curiously but with a hard edged tone. Danwe looked at him.

"Well...Its kind of a long story." She said.

* * *

><p>Aidou walked ahead of the Night Class. He scanned the screaming girls. Most of the girls were excited and throwing things at the night class. Aidou walked further. Girls tried to block him off but Yuki was there in a flash blowing her whistle and ushing girls back. Still Aidou looked. He sighed giving up. He headed off to class disappointed in that little flower.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawne finished her story with a huff. The headmaster took a sip of tea.<p>

"Interesting so I'm not real?" He asked

"Well I think you're real." Dawne said calmly. He chuckled.

"Can I please become a gaurdian? Zero always skips out plus you'd have more people to protect them!" Dawne said nervously. The headmaster stood up walking to his desk.

"One moment please." He said. He reached for a phone. He pucnhed in the numbers and talked lowly.

"Yuki and Zero will be here momentarlily." The headmaster murmured. Dawne shifted in her chair. The tea infront of her had gone cold. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." the headmaster said. Yuki walked in.

"You wanted to see me Headmas-I mean father?" she asked looking quickly at Dawne giving her a smile.

"Yes I would like to know if you wanted to add a second guardian." Headmaster Cross asked hands folded under his chin. God Dawne was worried.

"I don't know I don't think It'd be best since She'd have to have all the necessary training." Yuki pondered. Dawne stood up brushing her uniform off.

"I understand your worry but I can take care of myself." Dawne stated. Yuki looked at her. Zero who had been quiet the whole time interjected.

"Seriously why would you put some puny kid in danger like that!" He growled. Dawne looked at him. He gave her a cold glare. Dawne walked to the door.

"Its fine I'll be going now." She said and left the room quickly. It was pitch black in the hallway. The only source of light was the pale moon.

* * *

><p>Aidou never made it a habit to skip class Aidou had learned enough fo a century. Aidou walked down a dark corridor. Two large oak doors came into view.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawne walked down the corridor. She was fuming. Two large doors entered her vision. She opened them cautiously. A grand piano was in the room. Dawne grinned she walked into the room and closed the door. The piano had dust on it, letting Dawne know that it hadn't been used in several years. Dawne Sat down and gently tapped the keys it was still in tune which was good. Dawne looked around and began to play.<p>

* * *

><p>Aidou stared at the oak doors. He opened them slowly. He saw a figure in black. The figure was female so he assumed it was Yuki until the voice began to sing. (Oh and Please Listen to the song Lithium By Evanescence<p>

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_  
><em>Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without<em>  
><em>Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow<em>  
><em>Oh, but God I wanna let it go<em>  
>The voice was slow and beautiful. It captured Aidou's attention.<br>_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_  
><em>Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show<em>  
><em>Never wanted it to be so cold<em>  
><em>Just didn't drink enough to say you love me<em>  
>Aidou couldn't see the girl the moon had suddenly been covered by the clouds.<br>_I can't hold on to me_  
><em>Wonder what's wrong with me?<em>  
>Her voice enchanted him.<br>_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_  
><em>Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without<em>  
><em>Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow<em>  
><em>Don't wanna let it lay me down this time<em>  
><em>Drown my will to fly<em>  
><em>Here in the darkness I know myself<em>  
><em>Can't break free until I let it go, let me go<em>  
>The moonlight had begun to filter back in Aidous eyes widened.<br>_Darling, I forgive you after all_  
><em>Anything is better than to be alone<em>  
><em>And in the end I guess I had to fall<em>  
><em>Always find my place among the ashes<em>  
>It was Dawne! Her fingers were moving delicatly across the keys, Her voice soft.<br>_I can't hold on to me_  
><em>Wonder what's wrong with me?<em>  
>Aidou walked towards Dawne, She was intently playing. He stood behind her and watched.<br>_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_  
><em>Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without<em>  
><em>Lithium, stay in love with mmm<em>  
><em>I'm gonna let it go.<em>

Dawne finished the song she was playing. She didn't see Aidou come in the room.

"Wow Little Flower that was beautiful." Aidou said. Danwe turned startled.

"Yo-You heard that?" Dawne said her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was blushing furiously. Aidou laughed.

"You're so cute Little Flower!" He said laughing. He sat down on the piano bench beside her. She looked at him he had a charming smile on his face.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked. Aidou brushed a stray lock from her hair. He huffed his expression upset of course this was acting.

"I guess but class is just _so_ boring." Aidou whispered his face close to her. He didn't know anything about this girl but all he could think about were those soft lips.

"Aidou?" Dawne whispered. Aidou brought his face towards her again. Dawne could feel it those sparks when he looked in her eyes. Aidou leaned in further his lips touching hers lightly. Aidou deppened the kiss pulling Dawne closer to him.

"Hanabusa Aidou!" A voice yelled. It was Zero. Dawne and Aidou ripped apart.

"What?" He called lazily. Zero turned on the light walking towards the couple who were holding hands.

"Were you trying to kill her!" Zero asked furious. Aidou waved him off. Zero grabbed Dawne's arms and pulled.

"Hey!" She protested. He gave her a look. She hushed and let him taker her away. She looked back.

"Goodnight Little Flower!" Aidou yelled waving at her. She blushed and Zero glared.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah So I decided to update because reviews dont matter! I am sick though :( <strong>


	3. Tears to Shed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Vampire Knight. If I did it would be all yaoi all the time XD. I know I have some stories to update but I feel so lazy.**

* * *

><p>Zero dragged <em>her<em> down the corridor and outside, Dawne struggled against his arm.

"Zero." She gasped his grip getting tighter hurting her arm. She struggled harder but Zero wouldn't budge.

"Zero!" Dawne cried ripping her arm free of his tightening grip. Zero gave her a serious look.

"You're dead." He stated. She looked at him was Zero on crack? She laughed

"Dead?" She laughed. Zero grabbed her again looking at the fountain. She looked at it too. It looked so normal. Zero took out his gun and shot the water. Dawne looked into the water. The water rippled normally but then it began to morph and twist creating a distorted image. Dawne could see her mother. Her own mother who looked at her daughter. Her daughter Dawne who looked like she was sleeping. Dawne could see her father, Her father who had never shed a tear in the entirity of his life was openly sobbing. Dawne looked at herself. It looked as if she was sleeping but Dawne knew better. She saw the stitch wounds on her neck and saw the bruises.

"What is this?" Dawne asked looking at herself in the white casket. The image changed as Zero waved his hand in the water. The image before her was of Dawne and Maddi. Maddi's short purple hair blowing inthe wind as the passenger seat window rolled down. Dawne watched her death unfold. The car radio was blasting. She could hear it again whenever she blinked. Dawne closed her eyes. The music enveloped her as the flashback began.

"Dawne turn it up!" Maddi sang her voice rising an octave so she could sing in tune. Dawne cranked up the stereo.

_I dream a lot, I know you say_  
><em>I've got to get away.<em>  
><em>"The world is not yours for the taking"<em>  
><em>Is all you ever say.<em>  
><em>I know I'm not the best for you,<em>  
><em>But promise that you'll stay.<em>  
><em>Cause if I watch you go,<em>  
><em>You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away<em>  
>Dawne was singing along with Maddi. The stereo blaring.<br>_Cause today, you walked out of my life_  
><em>Cause today, your words felt like a knife<em>  
><em>I'm not living this life.<em>  
>The streetlights gave an orange glow on the road.<br>_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain_  
><em>And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same.<em>  
><em>These streets are filled with memories<em>  
><em>Both perfect and in pain<em>  
><em>And all I wanna do is love you<em>  
><em>But I'm the only one to blame.<em>  
>Dawne didn't see him coming.<br>_Cause today, you walked out of my life_  
><em>Cause today, your words felt like a knife<em>  
><em>I'm not living this life.<em>  
>"Dawne!" Maddi screeched.<br>_But what do I know, if you're leaving_  
><em>All you did was stop the bleeding.<em>  
><em>But these scars will stay forever,<em>  
><em>These scars will stay forever<em>  
><em>And these words they have no meaning<em>  
><em>If we cannot find the feeling<em>  
><em>That we held on to together<em>  
><em>Try your hardest to remember<em>  
>The cars collieded, Glass exploded in the car scratching and wounding the girls.<br>_Stay with me,_  
><em>Or watch me bleed,<em>  
><em>I need you just to breathe.<em>  
>The car swerved off the road leading into a river bank, The girls screamed.<br>_Cause today, you walked out of my life_  
><em>(Stay with me, or watch me bleed)<em>  
><em>Cause today, your words felt like a knife<em>  
><em>(I need you just to breathe.)<em>  
><em>I'm not living this life<em>

Dawne looked at the water again. She fell to her knees. Dawne knew that She and Maddi were dead. She wondered if their graves would be by each other. Dawne and Maddi had promised each other cradle to grave. Dawne was sobbing hystericaly. Her tears cold. Zero tried to comfot him but it wasn't working.

* * *

><p>Aidou could see Dawne and Zero from the classrooms window. Kaname was irate when Aidou had arrived. Aidou stared at the teenagers by the fountain. Zero was speaking to her pointing at the fountain. Dawne looked into and gasped her body language ridged. Aidou saw her fall to her knees her shoulders rocking back and forth. He didn't know what to do. Kaname was watching him observing his body language. Aidou saw Zero pat her head and help her up walking her back to the sun dorms.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawne sat in her room and sobbed. Most of the girls were already searching for ball gowns. She rocked on her bed the pillow she was holding covered in tears. Dawne cried umtil the sun started to rise. She laid down trying to sleep. Classes could wait a few hours. Dawne slowly fell into a dreamless sleep. Her eyes had long ran out of tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Aidou laid back. He wondered what Dawne was doing. Probably in class he assumed. He could feel an aching in his chest. He knew what he did when he kissed her. He took some of her life away. But still he <em>Should<em> feel something. He took a little of her life source! But he couldn;t feel anything it was like she was dead. He fell asleep quickly before being woken after what seemed like two seconds later.

* * *

><p>Aidou hadn't seen Dawne in days. The annual ball was approaching on Saturday and He wanted to see her.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawne hadn't been outside in days. She had been excused from class and really just stayed in her room and cried. It was growing dark. She looked outside, It was raining as usual. It had rained on and off for the past two days. Dawne was curled in the fetal position. Her window opened as she listened to the on coming strom.<p>

* * *

><p>Aidou looked outside. Class had been cancelled in preperation for the ball. The rain had begun to pick up. The Night Class had left to go study or buy ball gowns. Kaname was the only one in the house. But he was always in his study. Aidou stood up and Headed outside. Using hiis vampiric speed he ran to Dawne's room. Her window was open and Aidou climbed up the winding vines.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawne was crying softly her head in her pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>Aidou landed sofftly in Dawne's room. She looked as if she was asleep but Aidou could see the gentle shaking of her shoulders. He looked at her confused. Why was she shaking. Maybe she was cold. He shut her window. He looked around her room it was pretty bare. The only thing noticeable was a black bag. He quietly looked into the bag. It had a blue cloth inside it. A cry came from Dawne's side of the room. It was muffled by the pillow. Aidou walked towars her. She was still shaking. Adiou put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Dawne?" He asked she looked ruined her skin was paler than usual and she felt thin and frail. She moved away from the pillow. She looked like sh had ben crying for weeks. Her eyes were red and wet. Aidou looked at her.

"Aidou." She said quietly. He tilted her chin up. She cringed away from her.

"Do-Don't look or touch me." She whispered. Aidou looked at her.

"Why?" He asked clearly confused. She looked at him her eyes brimming with tears.

"Because I'm a monster a Freak!" She sputtered her tears spilling over. Aidou was confused. She looked perfectly normal to him.

"No you aren't." He said brushing her tears away.

"Yes I am I'm a dead freak." She mumbled. He looked at her. Dead hpw was she dead. He looked at her.

"Lets test that." He felt for her pulse. He found it. He could feel her heart beating that _Bu-Bump Bu-Bump_ sound.

"I can hear your heartbeat.' Aidou said kissing her cheek. She started to cry.

"I saw my death unfold!" She hissed. She looked as if she might break.

"Well if you're dead than I'll die a thousand times over." Aidou whispered and kissed her. Her lips were trembling. and She thought she might cry harder.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be posted soon its the final chapter! HAPPY BIRTHDAY S. <strong>


	4. Finality

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Vampire Knight. If I did it would be all yaoi all the time XD. I know I have some stories to update but I feel so lazy.**

* * *

><p>Rain beated against the window. The couple sat together. Talking. Dawne wondered if she could be a vampire. Aidou thought about it before disagreeing. A pureblood would have to deliver the blow and Aidou didn't want that to happen. Dawne ran her fingers through his hair the golden tresses soft and silky.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a cold Saturday. Dawne slipped on a long blue gown. It had golden bows and colors. It covered her shoulders. The victorian mask she held over her face white and blue. Aidou thought she wasn't coming. Her hair pinned into a bun with strands of thick curls dancing on her shoulders. Dawne walked down the corridor. A slow classical song played. All the girls dressed for the occasion were dancing with the Night Class. Aidou was dancing with a tall blond her hair down and straight. Aidou's mask was a gentle silver with gold accents. He was wearing a traditional suit with a tail coat. Aidou who was still dancing looked over. Dawne waved her fan out covering her red lips. Boys swarmed her asking for a dance.<p>

"Hello." The masked Aidou approached. Dawne blushed waving her fan in front of her face. Dawne walked out of the ballroom and outside. Aidou followed worried.

"Dawne?" He asked a she stood by the fountain. She waved him over. He sauntered over.

"Take it." Dawne murmured. Her neck exposed in the pale moonlight. Aidou was in shock. A light snow had begun to fall.

"Wh-What?" He asked his hands on her shoulder. Dawne looked at him.

"Take it Aidou." She repeated.

"I-" He sputtered. He had such restraint with her which was unlike him in everyway. He leaned in kissing her lips. Dawne deepened the kiss. Aidou moved his lips to her cheek and up to her ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked lightly. She nodded. His trailed his soft lips down to her neck. His fangs jutted out. She was shivering. Adiou gave her one last look before he bit her. Dawne could hear Adiou suck her blood. Aidou continued to suck. Adiou could feel her grow weak and pulled away. The couple stood there as the snow began to fall heavily and The music slowed down. Dancing together. The faded into eternity.

* * *

><p>Dawne snapped awake she could hear the hospital monitors and Maddi's slow breathing.<p>

"Dawne you're awake!" Her mother murmured. She hurried over to Dawne.

"Hi mommy." Dawne said wiping her eyes of sleep.

_Was it a dream?_

A male teenager walked into her hostpital room. His blond hair messy and blue eyes tired. He didn't appear to know where he was.

"Do you know where room 224 is?" He asked. Looking past Dawnes mother and towards Dawne. Dawne shook her head in disbelief. Was that Aidou?

Dawnes mother walked him out of the room talking him to the right room.

_So it was a dream. Just a dream. Interesting enough for me..._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>All righty thats IT! I am going to do another story like this I just like girls with black hair and green eyes. Modeled after one of my friends! So heres Dawnes dress:<strong>

**.com/images/search?q=victorian+blue+dress&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR**


End file.
